


My precious

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/97573.html?thread=37555237#t37555237So I saw this on Tumblr and just think it sounds adorable when thinking of it in terms of J2.The post text says, "but imagine if we had tiny little dragonsthe size of puppiesand they would go wherever we went sitting on our shoulders and hissing at everyone who tried to touch you because you’re their most special thing in the universe and they are so tiny it’s ridiculously cute"http://elfoftheforest.tumblr.com/post/92052364678/but-imagine-if-we-had-tiny-little-dragons-theand now I just really want tiny dragon!Jared sitting on Jensen's shoulder and hissing whenever anyone gets close to him because Jared loves Jensen the best - he's Jared's actual real-life treasure - and being absolutely adorable. Maybe people don't think Jared's really all that dangerous, but then Jensen gets into some kind of trouble and Jared proves just how awesome he really is at keeping his treasure safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I filled this prompt (read summary) and it got deleted (as usual) so instead of sulking privately I'm posting it here... do you think it deserves to be deleted?

Jensen was nine years old and was the best of his class, and aside of the top grades he had the assistance award, the first place in the spelling bee and had won the talent contest last autumn when he played the guitar and sang.

But he didn’t have friends, don’t get it wrong, he was nice, and kind and polite and generous, but kids tend to be jerks; at least Jensen’s classmates.

Is not only them casting Jensen out, it’s also that some of them bullied him. Jensen was sad all the time and started having stomach aches in the morning when the time for school arrived, doctor said it was stress related but Jensen never told his parents the reason. “Maybe we’re pushing him too hard into trying to be perfect.” mom let out as she caressed Jensen’s hair in bed.

“maybe he just need a friend?” dad said. “I had a dragon by the time I was his age…”

So mom and dad let him pick his own dragon on a park, the usual place where kids went to pick a dragon. It took only five minutes before a sensible sized green thing climbed on his hand and bit his finger as a sign of bonding and accepting Jensen as his master.

Jared, the little mase tailed green dragon knows different, he knows that sometimes dragons just know who are treasures, sometimes kids have hearts of pure gold, or souls bright like the most brilliant gem; and those kids deserve to be owned by a dragon. Treasured and protected.

Jensen was one of those, the smell of his heart of gold called him, the brightness of his soul called him, his pure thoughts made his eyes shine like emeralds and his lips were as red as blood, as red as any ruby wished they were. And he had a warm touch and a sweet smile, this was his now, this kid was his.

The smell that had called Jared was pure sweet innocent and kindness, with just a little bit of sourness from sadness; perfect! a treasure worth of a dragon of his importance – his brothers and sisters always rolled his eyes at him, he was just a little mase tail green dragon, like thousands others, like the majority of the dragons in the country; he was in no way special or important, he might never be if he didn’t find his treasure.

But Jared knew that NOW that he found this boy he was important, and better than the others still savage without anything to call their own. Maybe forever wild like that, fighting over stones or coins that fell from people’s pockets, Jared had his kid now.

The first day Jensen went out with Jared to show him the neighborhood that ass hat Stephen came running and pushed Jensen but his hand touched the crest in Jared’s back and hurt himself, he left crying and Jared puffed his chest, he protected his treasure!

It was rare, most dragons were restrained and left at home, like house pets curled and purring over a mountain of toys or mom’s jewelry, but not Jensen; Jensen wanted to take Jared everywhere, he even fixed his t-shirt and everything mom and dad had monogrammed for him from only J to J2, because Jensen and Jared started with a J.

He let Jared sit on his shoulder, and look around while they ride in the bus or walk in school, only in class he had to put Jared down, usually in a small pillow he carried in his backpack, but Jared was restless unless Jensen had a hand on the pillow in his lap and Jared could hold him like a koala holds a branch.

At recess Jared sat in Jensen’s table waiting for a slice of apple or a little bit of milk, he sat there looking at his treasure with his bright green-gold eyes and little smile crawling around the table with his little short paws and hissing to everything that got too close to his precious.

“Can I pet him?”Danni; Jensen’s crush asked smiling at him and Jared. 

“He doesn’t like to be petted.” Jensen answered as Jared threw his little claws forward toward Danni’s dress hissing like never before. 

“My brother’s dragon let me, when he asks her to.” She said smiling at Jensen. “Have you tried?”

Jared didn’t like it; his treasure should only be interested in him, not in some girl with pretty eyes that smelled sweet and warm. “Jared please let Danni pet you?” Jared shook his little head no. “just once Jared, please?” the little dragon closed his slanted eyes and shook his head furiously, so hard his entire body shook and his tale came flying hitting Jensen’s milk carton and splashing some over the table.

“Your dragon is not nice…” she said and marched away. “I’ll get my own for my birthday.”

Jared saw the girl leaving and moved to crawl on Jensen’s arm but the kid was sad, precious like giant emerald eyes casted down to hide the tears, and ruby red lips pursed to suppress his sobs. “I don’t have friends and you’re not helping.”

Jared let out a little puff of frustration and climbed Jensen’s shirt carefully not to ruin it and perched on his shoulder as always purred rubbing his snout against Jensen’s cheekbone to stop the tears.

He didn’t let Jensen use the pillow for class no matter how many times the teacher asked him to. “Jensen last warning or I’ll ground you.”

Jensen felt his face on fire. “I can’t Mrs. Rhodes, he doesn’t settle down since Danni came close to us during recess.” It wasn’t rare for new dragons to be possessive of their owners.

The entire class started laughing, only two other dragons went to class, both were far bigger than Jared and both were far better behaved too; Proper pets according to everyone.

“Jensen if you can’t have him behaving properly, you’ll have to leave Jared at home.” The squawk Jared let out made the entire class laugh again.

“He protects me!!” Jensen said and the class laughed at him.

“He distracts you and the rest of the class too. If he doesn’t behave he won’t be in class, is that clear?”

“Yes Mrs. Rhodes…” Jensen held Jared from his shoulder and put him in his lap on his pillow. “See? I’ll have to leave you at home…” Jared frowned, pouted and bit Jensen’s hand making the kid chirp in pain while the entire class laughed once more.

***

Mom had to hold Jared back by force, wrap him in Jensen’s PJ’s for him to stay quiet and in place, and the second Jensen left the buss Jared bored a whole in the net door.

“Jared…” Jensen let out a moan seeing the hole. 

“That thing is a menace.” His mom said with a smile on her face. “Wash your hands and drink some milk and take him out, he’s been holed up in your room the entire day.”

So Jensen did just that offering Jared a grape as he walked to the front yard shouting for his mom to know he was going around the block playing chase with Jared.

“Watch for Jared, Jay!!”

Jensen huffed offended as he took a small red ball and his baseball cap. “He’s the dragon mom, he protects me!” his mother laughter and her yeah right made Jared ruffle his scales, he did protect his treasure!!

Jared threw himself in Jensen’s path every step the next morning. “I can’t Jared… you don’t behave in class…” when he sat for breakfast Jared climbed the table cloth and then Jensen’s arms until he plunked on his shoulders, tiny claws digging in Jensen’s shoulder and tiny mouth holding for dear life on Jensen’s sweater. 

No matter what Jensen’s mom couldn’t make the dragon leave Jensen’s shoulder when the bus stopped down the block they were still wrestling the little dragon down.

“Okay... Go, go! I’ll find a way to explain this to Mrs. Rhodes.” She said and let out a sigh as Jensen ran to catch the bus with Jared perched on his shoulder and rocking around like a toy.

She entered the house and cleared the table as she watched TV when a breaking news sign appeared. “Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is just getting in to our offices, another body has been found.”

Jensen’s mom put a hand on her chest, worried, it was the 10th murder in the area in few months.

“This morning the body of a child around 8 years old was discovered by a jogger hear centennial park.” Jensen’s mom gasped it was only five miles away from her house. “police is at the time recollecting evidence, the cause of death apparently is the same from previous attacks, authorities plead for residents in…” her neighborhood was mentioned among those at high risk and she covered her mouth. “to stay home and take special care of kids around the ages of 7 and 10, since previous abductions happened the same day the bodies were found and in the same 40 miles ratio.”

She turned off the TV and called Jensen’s teacher as she marched out the house.

***

The bus arrived and Jensen climbed down, everyone in his class was amazed by Jared, he not only behaved like the perfect dragon even sharpening Jensen’s pencil with his teeth, he also allowed Danni to pet him and threw dark smoke puffs all around the playground.

Jensen was smiling and waving at the bus when he noticed there was another car near the driveway. He held his backpack and marched straight home as the teacher and police asked them to.

The second he stepped on the driveway he heard the door of the strange car opening and a man climbed down, he had a small dragon in his arm. “hey kid, do you have one?”

Jared hissed and puffed his scales to look bigger, Jensen didn’t even turn to the man he kept marching into the house. The other door opened and a man ran to him, Jensen noticed it and ran towards his house. “MOM!!!”

Jared felt the fear in Jensen’s smell, he faced the attacker and jumped form his treasure shoulder into the man’s face, he bit and scratched for dear life, nobody was going to take what was his. He growled and hissed and spat little speckles of cinder; his tail ended in a small but heavy pure bone mase hitting the guy in eyes and head drawing blood. His little mouth opened huge, almost dislodging it from the rest of his head to clamp down on the guys’ nose making him scream in pain, he pulled and pulled of Jared as Jensen was already at the door and his mom was coming with her phone on her ear as she called the police. 

Jared didn’t let go of his prey, the other man was attacked just as viciously by his own dragon.

Police found him still in battle against the pet and had to ask Jensen to call Jared back.

“It’s okay Jared I’m fine.” Jensen said and Jared huffed, snorted, shook his head and let out a little flame on the face of the man before climbing down and running to Jensen asking to be picked up. 

He needed a bath and some cream on the chaffing caused by the pulls on his tail but he was just fine.

Jared was never again left at home, not ever, he was a hero, he appeared on the news and the paper, and Jensen showed him up like the treasure he was.

Jared preened at the attention and the fact that he protected his treasure, he had told everyone he was important and it was about time they start believing him.


End file.
